Hag Graef
State of the Nation Report ''As of 10/21/2007:''Hag Graef is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 321 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Hag Graef work diligently to produce Marble and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Hag Graef has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Hag Graef does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Hag Graef detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Hag Graef has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Hag Graef will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Funding of the first state The first state of Hag Graef raised in the ashes of Norway. Socialdemocrats and Libertarians had threw Norway into a civil war, causing brother fight brother. As the first year of unrest came to an end, a small town started to uniform a leftist republic, this was Naggarond, the Capital of Hag Graef. The man seizing the power was Toltar, earlier heir to the throne of Norway. Toltar was a very charismatic leader, and the people were flocking towards Hag Graef under his rule. The first months of 2007 the trade was increasing moderatly, most of Hag Graefs people were poor workers but still the people were happy. Hag Graef had to this point been a neutral nation, but at this point, Feb 12, Hag Graef joined ICSN, causing both more trade and turmoils within the young nation. Turmoils and deceive As more people entered the nation, there were also a growing opposition towards Toltar. Some of those who disagreed upon his rule paid money to those closest to him, making him vulnerable to coup. A strong leftist movement, supported by unknown nations inside the ICSN, were staging a coup against Toltar. But before the hawks were able to complete the coup, Toltar was killed in an avalanche while hunting on his ranch. The hawks seized the power quickly through terror, and Toltar was now turned into the title for head of state. Toltar ruled from Jan 4 to Feb 20, the leftists followed ICSN into SWF. The new leader Toltar II was only a puppet for the hawks, and the nation was diving into a dark age. No or few recordings are left from this period, as most have been lost through time. Global War III and it's aftermath No more trade deals was given for weeks, and then Global War III started. Hag Graef came under attack from 3 nations from Nordreich, and was suffering huge losses. Hag Graef lost 70% of it's land areas, and 80% of it's population, causing the nation decending into anarchy. April 10 Hag Graef raised the white flag, only one condition was not signed by Toltar III, and that was total surrender to the The Initiative. The Initiative looked upon Hag Graef as a worthy enemy, and therefore they spared the nation. Toltar II abdicated as a part of the surrender, and Toltar III came to power, the first elected Toltar of Hag Graef. The nation was struggling to keep together and it was really an anarchy in the means of the word. The state was left so weak after the war, causing the country's improvements collapsing. Violent gang ruled the streets, Toltar III prohibited all alcohol in the nation, this was an attempt to stop people from drinking for all their money. Instead the gangs made huge money from booze smuggling, After a month, around May 10 the country was trown out of anarchy with a coup. One of the army's generals seized the power from the elected Toltar, and was crowned Toltar IV. The new Dawn The army put in place a police state to conrol the people, but quickly loosened up. The military allowed alcohol in bars from this point making the gangs standing without a real business to run, and they was therefore easy to handle for the military. Revolutionary economic reforms introduced the Hag Graefian economy to a new labor force, slaves. Slaves was captured in the lands around Hag Graef. Slaves was gathered by raiding Samii settlements and towns, the Samiis had been helping Nordreich on it's invasion of Hag Graef. Therefore Samiis were looked upon as lesser humans. Toltar IV never thought he was suppose to sit for a long time, but Hag Graef joined NADC under his rule, on May 20 Hag Graef signed the NADC charter, NADC received some starting funds, and the economy started to prosper once again, new slaves came to the nation. Hag Graef's slave-driven economy boosted the economy much faster than expected and Toltar IV was ruling till Sept 1, he was the 1st Toltar ruling out his period. Hag Graef's constitution never allowed any ruler to sit for more than 100 days. Toltar IV sent out orders for a new election, and a young charismatic leader was elected for Toltar V. He was instated Sept 2, he had to take control at a very crucial time, as the rest of the world prepared for war as the Initiative dissolved into Civil war, this was to be known as Great War IV. Hag Graef started to trade with both sides of the war, both goods and slaves were exchanged between the nations. Enough slaves was the key to the economic success of Hag Graef. Hag Graef never had signed the Geneva-convention. This was causing some unrest in the population, but the population never wanted to give up their welfare ofr others freedom, so up to this day there have been no unrest. As the war stopped, Hag Graef had so many slaves, they actually gave some of the oldest their freedom back as citizens of Hag Graef. Some of the nations trading with Hag Graef despited the way Hag Graefian economy was runned, and withdrew their trafe offers in october. Hag Graef was joining a program to build up it's nation, and received a lot of funds through the alliance. Hag Graef's economy was boosting and the nation have never seen a period of time with so much prosperity, this have been known as the Golden Age of Hag Graef. Most of Hag Graefs national improvements was built during this time. Hag Graefs population voted for changing the constitution in such a way that each toltar could sit for an unlimited time. Hag Graef continued to prospper for a whike, but suddenly Hag Graefs trading partners figured out they didn't want to trade with Hag Graef due to Hag Graef's economical model. This resulted in turmoil and a riot. After some days Toltar V was executed by rioters on the Hag Graef square. Soon after a new election was issued, the Liberalist coalition got a majority of the votes and got the Cabinet assempled quickly, soon after Toltar VI was crowned Witch King of Hag Graef. Toltar made new trading agreements with new partners, making the average income of the Hag Graefian population rise through all earlier records. Toltar VI have increased his popularity since he got the power. November 14 the state appointed November 20 to the official "we love Toltar day", causing the population celebrate the one who had brought so much prosperity to the nation. From this day Toltar was to be recognised as a god among men, and he was respected and feared, although he was leading the nation into prosperity. As an effect of these changes in people, Toltar threw away the parliament, and was appointed Toltar for all eternity. The Totalitarian state was a fact from that day, but still the economy flurished in Hag Graef. Government and politics Toltar This is the highest rank any man can achieve in Hag Graef. Toltar is: *Commander-in-Chief *President and King at the same time *God among men The only way to be Toltar is to be apointed by the parliament, but after that Toltar has absolute power. The reigning Toltar, threw away the parliament and is now Toltar for all eternity. Hag Graef is currently ruled by His Holiness Toltar VI, he was leader of the liberalistic party till he was elected leader of Hag Graef. From Nov 23 he was in total power, after threwing away the parliament. Foreign Politics Hag Graef is a member of NADC. NADC is representing Hag Graef's point of view in all foreign cases up to this date. Any dispute with Hag Graef is suppose to be given directly to NADC officials and not to Hag Graefs Toltar. Administrative Divisions Hag Graef is divided between the six major cities, each of them has a county around to govern, Hag Graef has grown to be consisting of confederate states. These cities were built as multi-walled fortresses and almost all life in Hag Graef is centered around them. Naggarond, the capital, is one of the largest population centers in NADC. It is the seat of power for Toltar, the king of Hag Graef, and his royal court. Ghrond is the northernmost city and is the main center for the Temple of Kaela Mensha Khaine. Karond Kar is an island fortress that houses the holding pens and slave markets of the Beastmasters. Har Ganeth is home to the infamous Executioners. Naggarond is a mining and production center. Clar Karond hosts the Hag Graef shipyards and lumber mills. Hag Graef is bordered on the north by the Barentssea and on the south Mountains and forests. The land is split by a vast and rugged mountain range called the Blackspines. The high average elevation and climate factors combine to make the average temperature across most of the continent bitterly cold. Thus Hag Graef has also been called the "Land of Chill". Most of the continent is harsh and unforgiving wilderness, making travel overland extremely difficult. The Hag Graefian population have overcome this problem by exploring and charting a vast labyrinth of underground waterways which connect a series of fortified gates across the land. Naggarond, the Tower of Gold Naggarond is the most evil city in the world and the most mighty of all the cities of Hag Graef. Its black stone walls rise a hundred feet from the ground and set within them are four vast gateways with doors of iron fifty feet high. Above the walls are set a hundred towers, which rise as high above the walls as the walls rise from the rock. From these towers fly the banners of the Witch King. The severed heads of those sacrificed upon the altars of Khaine are displayed from the spikes upon the battlements, and the skins of those flayed alive in the god's honour hang from the walls. Within its walls the city rises higher and higher, and at its pinnacle stands the tower of the Witch King, the Dark Lord of Hag Graef, formerly Toltar heir to the Norwegian throne. From his tall tower the Witch King rules his domain with a will of iron. His tower rises high above the city and from it spring battlements and lesser towers, for it is a great and impregnable fortress in its own right. It is said that the sorceries of the Witch King enable him to look out upon the whole world from his tower, to direct his withering gaze where so ever it pleases his malicious intent. If his eye should fall upon a man then the Witch King's evil gaze can cause his mind to break and the flesh to fall from his bones, for such is the Dark Lord's evil power. He watches his armies ride to war, and sees the dark-clad messengers scurry about his land. The city is shrouded in a perpetual pall of sacrificial smoke that rises from the burning altars of Khaine, the God of Murder. Upon these altars the Hag Queens tear Men apart. They pluck beating hearts from living bodies and pull entrails from bellies and burn them in the sacrificial flame of the God of murder. In the temples of Khaine blood flows night and day, and more honour Khaine with their deaths than anywhere else except perhaps the city of Har Ganeth itself, where even the pavement is stained with blood. Ghrond, the North Tower Ghrond lies in the bitterly cold north of the Witch King's domain. In shape it is like the great city of Naggarond, yet in size it is far smaller, a fortress to be garrisoned rather than a place in which to dwell. Its single massive tower, grim, black, and slender like a spear, rises from its mountain spur. Every day dark clad riders gallop away from the tower of Ghrond bearing the reports of its guardians to Naggarond. These foretell of things to come, of auspicious moments when the Witch King's armies may meet with success, or of the growing power of his enemies. From these observations the Witch King plots his strategies and launches his armies upon the World. Karond Kar, the Tower of Despair In English the city of Karond Kar is called the City of Despair. It is to this terrible place that thousands of slaves are brought; men from the east, and more from across the world, all destined to serve the Witch King. The wailing spirits of dead slaves are said to haunt the whole city. The Hag Graefians love to hear this sound of dread and despair. It fills their dreams with delicious images of suffering and pain. Many slaves die upon the altars of Khaine, their hearts torn from their bodies, whilst others are sent north and south to labour in the mines and quarries of the Witch King. Thousands die as they cross the seas to Karond Kar, stifled and suffocated in the holds of the slave ships, or tortured to death for the entertainment of the black hearted crew. From the docks the slaves are driven in chains amidst the jeering crowds. As the slave masters beat them forward many stumble on the steep rock and are trampled to death by the chained feet of those who follow. At this sight the crowds laugh all the louder and cry with pleasure, for such is their love of cruelty that this sorry spectacle is rated a great entertainment. The Beastmasters hail from Karond Kar and the mighty Cold Ones follow. When a Hag Graefian child shows aptitude for taming beasts he is sent to the Tower of Despair to study under the masters that dwell there. Naggaroth, the Dark Crag Naggaroth is named the Dark Crag, and of all the cities of Hag Graef it is feared the most, for no captive man has ever escaped from this place. It lies at the bottom of a cold, dark valley and is completely surrounded by mountains of bare black rock, higher than the highest walls. No sunlight reaches the city of Naggaroth and it is shrouded in gloom and shadow. All about the city lie many mines and quarries from where the Witch King takes iron and stone to arm his warriors and build his fortresses. Thousands of slaves labour in his service. Chained together they scrape and hack at the rock, often deep underground in narrow tunnels and dark passages. The chill winds bite deep and there is little to eat but scraps of foul dark bread, for the Hag Graefian enjoy to see their slaves cold and starving, and beat them all the harder when they fall faint with hunger. All the black mountains about Naggaroth are riddled with tunnels and excavations, and it is during their excavations for rock and ore that the Hag Graefians discovered the great subterranean lake they call the Underworld Sea. Beneath Naggarond the mountains rise and buckle, so that as the peaks rise into the air a gigantic cavern lies beneath the earth. This Underworld Sea was first discovered by the Dark Lord of Naggarond, Kaledor Maglan. So great is its extent that the Hag Graefians have sailed upon this sea and explored its counless caves and branches, though doubtless the Underworld still holds many secrets. In the deepest caverns of this Underworld the Hag Graefians discovered strange reptilian creatures which they called Cold Ones. The stables of Naggarond are full of these monstrous beasts, and many Hag Graefians descend into the depths to hunt them. Har Ganeth, the City of Executioners The very name of Har Ganeth is cursed with evil. In all other nations none will even speak of the city which they call only the cursed place, whilst to the Hag Graefians it is the city of the executioners. Once Nordreich brought battle to Har Ganeth and attacked the city with as great an army as had ever fought in the Witch King's land. For many days and nights the battle raged and at last the Nordreich were driven from the field. Many fell as they turned to flee, yet many more were taken captive. Too exhausted to fight on they collapsed and woke to find themselves upon the altars of Khaine. The celebration of Hag Graef was a terrible thing to behold. Captive after captive was brought to the altars and slain in the most cruel ways imaginable. The screams of the dying mingled with the shallow laughter of the Witch Hags as they danced naked about the bodies of the slain. Wine and blood flowed from the altars, and drunkenly the Hag Graefians praised their evil god. For many nights the sacrificial fires burned and the Hag Graefians feasted upon raw flesh. It was a madness of death and when it was over the sun rose upon a city stained red with blood. Blood fountained from the windows of the high citadel and ran down the streets like a river. Crimson gore spattered the temples of Khaine and stained his brazen idols. The steps of his temples were littered with the dismembered corpses of the slain. Everywhere lay Hag Graefians entwined and covered in blood, stupified with wine and gorged upon raw flesh, sated upon the horrors of their own inhuman depravity. Har Ganeth is the city of executioners. To those who retain a shred of decency it is known only as the cursed place. Clar Karond, the Tower of Doom In Clar Karond untold slaves labour upon the fleets of the Witch King, for here are his principle dockyards, where the raiding ships are built that harry the lands of Europe and beyond. The city is vast and sprawling, and all around it is surrounded by forests of towering pines, black trees that harbour few creatures and cloak the ground beneath so that all is darkness in the forests of shadows. Chained slave gangs work the forests, cutting and dragging the massive timbers into the city of Clar Karond - the tower of Doom as it is called in English. Category:Nations